


Face of Many Perspectives

by Cpt_FML



Category: When Wings Soar
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective! Odem, The kiddos are strange but real powerful, no really one of them can control time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpt_FML/pseuds/Cpt_FML
Summary: This is honestly random stories that probably don't match each other. I just wanted to write something for once.Please give me constructive criticism





	Face of Many Perspectives

Traveling was never easy these days, being the wife of a fallen went around quicker than the news of a dead fae.

 

I knew that being protective meant something, but he was going overboard. Keeping the children inside by building little trinkets for them, building a wall around to keep others out. Yes, I could easily get in, but I want to travel, to be free, to fly.

 

And he lets me, but he demands to tell him whenever I take MY kids with him, as if they mean anything to him. The children merely cling to him because he’s the only one around.

 

None of them get it. Not Cleo, not Napoleon, not even Caesar nor Beatrix. None of them want to torn from him, they apparently don’t want to leave him _again_ whatever that means.

 

Either way, I’m getting my children back from that black feathered “ _angel_ ” no matter what it takes. It’s too hot here, too bright.

 

No one can stop me. Not Odem, and **_definitely_ ** not Faul. That ball of the overused colour of pink will **not** be a stupid obstacle, nor a complexe one. He’d probably be trying to flirt with **_my_ ** husband to distract him from **_my_ ** kids. He always does.

 

I’m counting on it.


End file.
